Make a memory
by Eileen Stardust
Summary: He found her at her grandparent's study. They talked. They cried. They healed. This is a one shot, based on a song from Bon Jovi, called (You want to) Make a memory. Bittersweet Rogan future fic, very AU.


**A/N. This was on my mind for some time. I love this song, and although I'm really bad at trying to incorporate songs in stories, I though I should give it a try. It's really small, and bittersweet. The song is (You Want To) Make a Memory, from Bon Jovi.**

* * *

He found her at her grandparent's study. He should have known she would be there, after all, it was thanksgiving. And she never missed a Thansgiving dinner if she was home. Which he knew she was. He had seen the papers, had heard about the accident, of how she was rushed to a military hospital in Germany after the bombing in Kabul. He was aware of the condition in which she was found, and was glad to see she has made a full recovery. Looking at her, no one would say she spent any time at the hospital. Thank God.

He thought about giving her space, about going back to the living room before she noticed him, but she was quicker. They eyes met briefly, and she smiled at him, greeted him like they were old friends, like there was no bad blood between them. Just memories, lots of memories. Some of it were good, some were bad, most were bittersweet. Even though, even with everything that has happened between them, she still smiled at him. So he smiled back, offered her some wine. And they sat and talked for hours. They talked about themselves, about their jobs, about their lives, they reminisced about their Golden years. They talked just like they used to talk when they were together.

 _Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be  
Sippin' wine, killing time  
Trying to solve life's mysteries_

He noticed her looking at her watch, and searching for her keys. A part of her wanted to go, needed to go, but another wanted to stay. To see this through. So she stayed. They both had so much to say, so much to hear. He never got over her. Sure, he tried, he moved on, he got married; because that was what was expected of him. Had a child. And then had to pick up the pieces of his life – their lives – after its mother walked out on them. It should haunt him, his failed marriage, his failed attempt of happiness, but it didn't. He had a son, he had a job, and right now, he had the chance of a new start. He just needed a sign. Any sign. She was right there, within his reach. And God, how he wanted her.

 _How's your life, it's been a while?  
God it's good to see you smile  
I see you reaching for your keys  
Looking for a reason not to leave_

He said something about the old gang, and smiled when he saw her smile. The first smile that reached her eyes that night. So he kept at it. He dug deeper, found an old photograph of them, hand in hand, jumping of that scaffold with nothing but their guts and their umbrellas. He thought back to that moment, and wondered what would had happened if he had kissed her then, like he wanted to.

And that's when he saw something light inside of her. And he got bolder. He took her hand, looked into her eyes, and poured his heart out to her. She may not know if she should stay there, if she should give him a chance, but he would be damned if he let her go again without a fight. If there was one thing he regretted, deeply regretted, was walking out after she gave the ring back to him. He should have stayed, stayed and fought for her. And that's what he was doing right now.

 _If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
There's nowhere else tonight we should be_

He kissed her, and she felt alive for the first time since the accident. She gathered her courage, and took the plunge once again. It was almost like being on top of that scaffold again, trying to make up her mind. You jump, I jump, Jack. She thought. They have been through so much together, had seen each other through so much, maybe they could do that again. They just needed to try. To be honest with each other.

 _I dug up this old photograph  
Look at all that hair we had  
It's bitter sweet to hear you laugh  
Your phone is ringin' I don't wanna ask_

So she told him about the accident, about the aftermath. She ignored her phone, thinking she could explain things to her mother afterwards, and she poured her heart out, laid all her fears out. She talked about not being able to have kids, and how she felt she didn't deserve a family after that. She chose to go out there, she chose to save that little boy's life, losing a part of hers in the process. She talked about the bombing, of how a piece of shrapnel was logged in her abdomen. She talked about almost bleeding out in surgery, of the decision they made to perform a hysterectomy to stop the bleeding. And how hearing that when she woke up broke her. She resigned, came back to the states, gave up her dream of being an international correspondent.

He held her, while she barred her soul to him. He kissed her again, and she felt something light inside of her again. She never got over him. Wasn't sure if she even tried that hard. She couldn't imagine walking out on him again.

They sat there all night. Reminiscent some more. Made plans. He wanted her, was ready for her. She wanted a family, and he could give her one, if she let him. She wanted him, wanted to be a part of his life, wanted part of his life for herself.

 _If you go now I'll understand  
If you stay, hey, I've gotta plan  
You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?_

She was in his arms again, and there was nowhere else she wanted to be tonight, or any other night. She was finally home. They could make all the memories they wanted right now. They had a lifetime for it.


End file.
